Corazon Law et Doflamingo égal drôle
by Bakuma
Summary: Série de textes crack sur Law, Corazon et Doflamingo
1. 1

Salut ! Me revoilà avec un... heu je sais pas quoi tout droit sortit de mon imagination. Cette fois, sur Corazon, Law et Doflamingo.

* * *

Corazon se maquillait devant le miroir il était en train d'appliquer son rouge à lèvres quand Law entra à son tour dans la pièce. Il était en train de faire ses cernes habituelles quand il remarqua Corazon et il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer:

\- Oh putain ! On dirait le Joker dans Batman !

\- C'est fait exprès pour ça. répliqua Corazon.

\- Sérieux ? fit Law.

\- Et puis tu peux parler avec tes cernes ou plutôt celles que tu te fais, Pandaman ! intervenu Doflamingo qui venait d'entrer en attrapant du parfum. Mais je ne peux que confirmer la remarque de Law.

Les deux autres se regardèrent et Corazon finit par lâcher:

\- Les pandas, c'est mignon. Et puis, on en parle de ton look de pédé des années soixante-dix ?

\- Je suis mignon ? fit innocemment Law en faisant un câlin au frère de Doflamingo.

\- J'ai pas un look des années soixante-dix. C'est les années soixante ! s'écria l'ancien Tenryûbito.


	2. 2

Salut ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel os sur Doflamingo, Corazon et Law. Et après Cora-san, c'est Law qui clash.

* * *

Doflamingo était légèrement furieux. Corazon aussi d'ailleurs. Ces derniers attendaient que le den den mushi d'un certain Trafalgar Law veuille bien se décrocher. Ce qui finit par arriver.

\- Oui ? fit la voix du pirate à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Law ! cria Corazon. Comment as-tu pu oser faire ça ?!

\- S'en prendre à César, c'est comme s'en prendre à la Don Quixote Family. martela Doflamingo.

\- On aurait préféré qu'après deux ans de séparation, tu ne nous fasse pas un coup pareil ! continua Corazon.

Tandis que les deux frères passaient leurs nerfs au den den mushi, Law ne les écoutaient même pas. Il se contenta de bailler et finit par demander:

\- Vous avez fini ?

\- Ouais mais t'as rien écouté ! cria la voix de Corazon.

\- En effet.

\- Et il confirme, en plus ! s'exclama Doflamingo.

\- Bien, fit Law, je vais aller à Dressrosa et la transaction se fera à ce moment-là. Ah, au fait...

\- Quoi ? firent en chœur les deux frères.

\- Votre grand-mère m'a appelé: elle veut récupérer ses deux vestes en plumes.

Et il raccrocha au nez des deux Don Quixote.


	3. 3

Et voici un nouvel one shot ou je ne sais pas quoi sur Law, Doflamingo et Corazon. Et cette fois, c'est Corazon qui va prendre cher.

Question: une idée de fanfic avec un mélange des personnages de One Piece et Creepypasta, ça vous tente ?

* * *

Corazon n'aimait pas trop les bars. Enfin plutôt il les détestaient. Et ce à cause d'un accident bien drôle que son frère et Law ne manquaient jamais de lui rappeler tout en hurlant de rire.

La scène s'était produite lors d'une petite soirée un peu alcoolisée.

Doflamingo avait invité son frère et son protégé à venir boire un peu dans un bar/restaurant. Ils commandèrent un peu d'alcool et de la nourriture, discutaient de tout et de rien et commentait parfois les infos qui apparaissaient dans le journal ou ce que les deux frères avaient entendu à la Marine.

Jusqu'ici, rien de bien méchant mais ce fut quand Corazon alla aux toilettes que ça se corsa.

Il prit la direction de ces dernières et s'arrêta devant la porte et l'ouvrit. Sauf qu'il arracha la porte de les gonds et se la reçut sur la tête avec un bruit retentissant. Qui l'assomma bien évidement.

En entendant le bruit, Doflamingo et Law comprirent de suite que c'était Corazon. Ils foncèrent donc voir ce que ce pauvre grand maladroit avait encore fait. Et ils le retrouvèrent bien évidement assommé.

\- Bon sang ! pesta Doflamingo en soulevant son frère. Il a encore foutu quoi ?

\- Je me... commença Law.

Il s'interrompit en voyant la porte par terre. Et là, il comprit. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il se retenu tant bien que mal d'exploser de rire. Ce qui n'était pas très réussit car il finit par rigoler quand même. Et il expliqua ce qui s'était passé à Doflamingo la façon la plus compréhensive possible:

\- En fait, la porte était posée contre le mur et il a cru qu'elle était dans ses gonds. En gros, il s'est assommé tout seul en se faisant tomber la porte dessus.

Doflamingo le regarda avec de grands yeux et se retenu à son tour de rire. Non mais quel con ce Rossinante, alors !

\- Plus jamais d'alcool pour lui. dit-il entre deux hoquets de rire.

\- Sauf si on veut se foutre de sa gueule durant des années. rétorqua Law.

\- Ouais pas faux.

C'était pour cette raison que Corazon détestait les bars.


	4. 4

Salut ! Voici encore un os. Et je ne dirais qu'une chose: bonne lecture.

* * *

Corazon et Doflamingo étaient en train de prendre une pause café. Les deux frères parlaient de quelques affaires importantes. Law s'y était brièvement invité durant quelques minutes avant de repartir une tassa de café à la main.

Corazon essaya de prendre alors son beignet qu'il avait laisser dans l'assiette mais il n'y trouva que du vide. Il tourna alors la tête et ne le vit pas.

\- Où est mon beignet ? se demanda Rossinante en regardant autour de lui avant de se figer. Law... murmura-t-il. LAW ! Viens voir ici !

Et il partit à la rencontre de son protégé.

Doflamingo ricana du malheur de son petit frère et il allait avaler une gorgée de café quand il vit d'étranges petits trucs bruns flotter dedans. Quelqu'un avait trempé quelque chose dans son café en douce !

\- Beurk ! s'exclama le Shichibukai. LAW !

Car en effet Law avait piqué le beignet de Corazon en plus de sa tasse de café qu'il n'avait pas touché et avait fait tremper le beignet dans le café de Doffy car il n'aimait pas un café avec plein de miettes dedans.

Et maintenant, les deux frères cherchaient le coupable partout.


	5. 5

Salut ! Revoilà un nouvel os qui est une sacrée parodie sur une scène que j'ai toujours voulu changer.

* * *

Doflamingo pointait son flingue sur son frère. Ce dernier observait l'arme avec résignation. Law avait mangé l'Ope Ope no Mi et allait vivre alors c'était pas grave si il mourrait maintenant.

Mais son protégé ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et essayait de se libérer en frappant contre la caisse. Et le bois finit par céder faisant tomber Law sur Corazon. Doffy regarda avec stupéfaction les deux rigolos et baissa son arme en soupirant:

\- Vous êtes pas croyable ! Mais vraiment ! Bon bah... je sais pas trop quoi dire là en fait.

\- Tue pas Cora-san ! le supplia Law.

\- Tu croyais que j'allais tuer mon frère adoré ? demanda Doflamingo outré.

\- Tu as bien tué papa. rétorqua Corazon.

\- Le coup est partit tout seul. Bon, vous voulez un café ? dit le Shichibukai en partant suivit par les deux autres.


	6. 6

Salut ! Et voilà un nouvel os. Et merci d'avance à Ic'ilver pour sa review.

* * *

Law marchait en soupirant: il venait d'avoir dix-huit ans et pour fêter ça, Corazon et Doflamingo l'avait emmener en boîte de nuit et les frangins s'étaient bourré la gueule comme jamais. Et à présent sur le coup de trois heures du matin, le jeune adulte devait ramener les deux blonds jusqu'à la demeure de Doffy. Et bien entendu, les deux frères ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

\- Law, se plaignit Rossinante pour la centième fois au moins en quinze minutes, je t'aime. Sors avec moi !

\- Law, enchaîna Doflamingo, j'ai soif. Je veux un verre de vin !

Et en plus, il s'écroulait par terre tous les dix mètres.

\- Putain... marmonna Law. On a dix bornes à faire ! Je vais jamais pouvoir les supporter ! Mais en fait, qui m'a dit de les ramener ?

Un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres du brun et il prit la poudre d'escampette laissant les deux anciens Tenryûbito dans la rue.

Le lendemain, Law se réveilla dans les alentours de dix heures du matin et allait prendre un petit-déjeuner quand Corazon et Doffy débarquèrent et visiblement bien énervés.

\- Alors toi, fit l'aîné

\- On va devoir s'expliquer. enchaîna le plus jeune des frères.

\- De quoi ? demanda le jeune majeur.

\- Comment t'as pus oser nous laisser ivre mort dehors ?! fit Corazon.

\- Parce que vous étiez tellement minables comme ça que je ne voulais pas être vu avec vous en train de dires des horreurs à faire hurler le pape. En plus de vous lamenter tout le temps. repondit Law en partant sa tassa de café à la main.

\- Oh, le salaud ! s'écrièrent les deux frangins en même temps.

Ah, mais personne n'avait dit que Trafalgar Law était un ange en même temps. Il en est plutôt tout l'inverse.


	7. 7

Hey ! Et me revoilà avec encore un os. Et oui ! Comme je suis quasiment en vacances, j'en profite. Et après Doffy et Cora bourrés, c'est au tour de Law de déguster !

* * *

Doflamingo se retenait de rire devant la scène qu'il avait lui-même créée. Law, treize ans, complètement ivre en train de danser sur la table en chantant la macarena.

Le flamant rose ne put retenir son fou rire plus longtemps et explosa de rire.

Corazon arriva alors pour voir ce qui se passait et quand il vit son protégé dans cet état, il marqua un temps de surprise et regarda son frère, plié en deux, et il comprit que ce dernier était le responsable de ce comportement bizarre.

\- Doflamingo, gronda-t-il, t'as fais quoi à Law ?

\- Mais rien, enfin presque rien je devrais dire.

Rossinante regarda la tasse dans laquelle Law venait de boire et il comprit ce qui se passait en avalant un peu de son contenu.

\- T'AS FOUTU DU SHNAPS DANS SA TASSE ?! NON MAIS T'ES SÉRIEUX ?!

\- Mais avoue que c'est drôle de le voir bourré !

\- Heu ouais mais non quoi. Hey, Law, reviens ici et arrête de sauter partout ! s'écria Corazon en courant derrière Law.


	8. 8

Salut ! Et revoilà un autre os. Pas de gens bourrés cette fois.

* * *

Corazon et Doflamingo s'engueulaient. Encore. Cette fois, au sujet de Dressrosa. Rossinante voulait y aller en douceur et Doffy ne le voulait pas. Et bien sûr, cela avait fini en querelle. Les noms d'oiseaux fusaient et soudainement, un den den mushi sonna. Le flamant rose décrocha et demanda furieux:

\- Quoi ?

\- Doffy ? retentit la voix de Trebol, j'ai besoin de savoir si...

\- Pas envie.

Et le Shichibukai raccrocha au nez de son interlocuteur sans autre forme de procès. Et quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Baby5 venait apporter du thé, le frère du flamant rose lui claqua la porte au nez. Law, seize ans, qui avait vu toute la scène du den den mushi et de la porte, fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans les manteaux en plumes que les deux frères avaient laissés sur des chaises.

\- Tu cherche quoi, Law ? demanda Corazon.

\- Et surtout pourquoi fouiller dans nos manteaux ? rencherit Doflamingo.

\- Je cherche le respect. Mais visiblement, vous l'avez perdu. Surtout toi, Doffy vu que tu es complètement irrespectueux.

Ce disant, il quitta la pièce. Baby5 se trouvait toujours devant la porte, il prit l'une des tasses et partit dans sa chambre.

\- Heu... fit Doflamingo. C'est lui qui parle de respect alors qu'il fait des doigts d'honneur aux gens ?

\- Bah ouais. confirma son frère. C'est Trafalgar D Water Law.

\- Pas faux.

\- Heu, on faisait quoi avant de se faire interrompre ? demanda Rossinante.

\- On s'engueulait à propos de Dressrosa.

\- Ah oui. Tu reprends ou je reprends ?

\- Je reprends. Alors... SI ON FAIT COMME JE LE DIS ON AURA DRESSROSA EN UNE NUIT !

\- PAS QUESTION !


	9. 9

Salut ! Me revoilà avec un autre os !

* * *

Doflamingo était du genre à faire la fête un peu comme ça lui plaisait. Et surtout, il adorait danser. Et quand ça le prenait, c'était souvent Corazon qui trinquait. Voir même un peu trop souvent au goût de ce dernier et bien entendu, Law se payait sa tête après.

Aussi un jour, alors que Doffy se mettait à danser sur l'air de la macarana, son frère lui refougua un Law de vingt ans pas vraiment très enchanté au fait de danser sur la macarena. Surtout que son partenaire de danse utilisait ses fils pour le faire danser la chorégraphie comme lui et avait aussi incité son Rossinante à faire pareil avec son Ito Ito no Mi au plus grand dam de ce dernier qui pensait échapper à ce supplice.


	10. 10

Salut ! Et voici un autre os. Et cette fois, ça promet d'être bien drôle.

* * *

\- Je t'ai dis que ça se mettait là ! s'exclama Corazon.

\- Mais non ! rétorqua Doflamingo C'est là !

Les deux frères étaient en train de monter un meuble en kit et comme ils n'arrivaient pas à lire le mode d'emploi qui n'était pas dans leur langue, ils cherchaient comment assembler les pièces au petit bonheur la chance. Et c'était partit en dispute encore une fois.

Law, qui était entré dans la pièce pour se prendre du café, le regarda un instant se prendre le bec avant de demander:

\- Pourquoi vous lisez pas le mode d'emploi ?

\- Il est pas dans notre langue. répondit Rossinante.

\- Ah bon ? fit son protégé en le prenant. On dirait que vous êtes cons et cette impression est véridique on dirait.

\- Dis donc ! s'offusqua Doffy. C'est mon frère le con avec son maquillage pas moi !

\- On en parle de tes lunettes débiles ?! répliqua son frère.

\- Vous teniez le mode d'emploi à l'envers. fit Law en repartant. Donc vous êtes cons tous les deux. Fin du débat.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et l'aîné prit le papier et finit par dire:

\- Heu c'est qu'à l'endroit, c'est plus compréhensible.

\- Heu en effet. soupira le cadet. Bon, bah on va pouvoir assembler ce meuble.

\- Ouais. confirma le Shichibukai. Par contre, t'as dis quoi à propos de mes lunettes avant ?


	11. 11

Salut ! Me revoilà avec un autre os ! Et merci à Ic'ilver pour ses reviens j'ai envie de dire.

* * *

Doflamingo s'ennuyait. Corazon était occupé et la compagnie de Law n'était pas des plus agréables. Être avec un type qui tire la tronche c'est rarement plaisant. Aussi, il décida d'utiliser son Ito Ito no Mi pour aller emmerder son frère et ridiculiser Law. Mais quel bon plan !

Le flamant rose utilisa alors son pourvoir.

\- Hein ? fit Law. Mais c'est quoi ce... Doflamingo, stop !

\- Rossi ! Viens voir ! Law veut te montrer quelque chose !

\- Quoi ? J'ai du boul... Heu, ça va Law ? fit Corazon.

\- Doflamingo m'embête !

\- Doffy, bordel ! s'exclama Rossinante. Tu peux pas rester tranquille ?

\- Nan. rétorqua son frère en utilisant son pouvoir sur son cadet.

\- Doffy... menaça Corazon.

Rien à faire, le Ito Ito no Mi les poussa l'un vers l'autre et sans crier gare, Corazon se prit les pieds dans le tapi et il échangea un baiser avec l'infortuné jeune homme qu'était Law.

\- Extra ! se moqua le Shichibukai.

\- Doflamingo ! s'exclamèrent ses deux victimes en s'essuyant la bouche. Beurk !


End file.
